Twin Bolts
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Olivia Snape, daughter of the famous Professor Snape, is over the moon when she discovers she's going to Hogwarts. However, when she attends the school, she finds things are not always what they seem. Her father's lying to her, she has a strange connection to famous Harry Potter, and she's hearing voices at night...Can Ollie figure out what's going on at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One: Birthday**

Professor Severus Snape was awake before the sun rose one Tuesday morning. Today was a special day, and it was one that he could never forget. Today was his daughter's birthday.

Stepping out into the hall, he made sure not to step on any of the loose floorboards. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He had, in his hurry to prepare for his upcoming teacher-ship at Hogwarts, put off buying his little girl a present.

And now, on the very day she turned 11 years old, he needed to make a run to Diagon Alley to purchase her a gift. True, he could use the muggle site called Amazon, but he wanted to get her something magical. Perhaps he'd get her a potions set, it would give her an edge in his class….then again, he might be accused of showing favoritism by getting her such a gift before school started.

Making a bee-line for his fireplace, where a pot of Floo Powder sat waiting to be used. Picking up a handful, he stepped into the chimney, and thought of the place he wanted to go. Then, pronouncing his words very clearly, he shouted the location he wanted to go.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Ollivia "Ollie" Snape woke from her slumber with a start. A loud shout, followed by what sounded by a little explosion, had jolted her from a very lovely dream. Blinking, she rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"What in blazes was that?" She asked no one in particular. Stretching, she ran a hand through her unruly, tangled red hair. It was so very long, and before Ollie started school this year, she badly wanted to get it cut. Of course, her father would be against her doing that.

He'd often told her how her long hair reminded him of her mother. And that was all well and good - but Ollie wanted to look like herself, not her mother. It wasn't that she had anything against the genes she was given, just long hair. It often got tangled when she slept, and was extremely hard to comb down.

After bringing her hand out of her tangled hair, Ollie sighed and sat up. Glancing out her window, she saw that the sun was just barely coloring the sky with light. Stretching, she decided that she might as well get up. She needed to get her hair brushed out anyway.

Stepping out onto the cold, hard wooden floor, a shiver went up her spine. But it wasn't the floor that had made her shiver. With a gasp, she grasped for her left shoulder, feeling a quick and intense burning sensation.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it disappeared. Strangely enough, as the feeling left, she heard a disturbance outside. Going to her window, she peered out just in time to see a fat man dragging his family towards a small car.

It was a small family, consisting of a man, woman, and two boys. But the two boys couldn't have been more different, one being as thin as a rail, and the other being as large as tree trunk. Blinking, she stared at the thin boy, who looked vaguely familiar.

He turned, and looked towards her window, then, and she saw his face. He had black, rumpled hair, stunning blue eyes, a pair of battered glasses, and a barely perceptible scar on his forehead.

Ollie couldn't help but stare at the boy, she could have sworn that they'd seen one another somewhere before. Neither of them looked away from one another, and for a moment, she was sure she heard his voice in her head.

_Who are you?_

Before Ollie could try and answer the question, a hand on her shoulder made her jump. This broke their eye contact, and the strange connection that they had with one another. For now.

"Olive?" Snape's clear and concise voice asked. Ollie glanced over at her father, and then back at the boy outside. He was being pulled towards the car, and was no longer looking her way. "Is there something the matter?"

"No," Ollie lied, turning now to look at him. "Nothing's the matter. I was just - watching the sun rise."

"It is a beautiful sight," Snape said, glancing out the window. Ollie nodded, feeling a stab of guilt at lying to him. But what else was she to tell him, 'I saw a boy outside my window, and we had some strange connection'? No, that wouldn't have done at all. This lie would have to do, at least until she figured out the mystery behind that boy.

* * *

Harry Potter, as he was being stuffed into his uncle's car, couldn't help but wonder who that girl in the window was. He'd caught her staring at him, and when their eyes met, he felt a connection between them.

For some reason or another, he felt like they'd met somewhere before. When or where that was, however, he had no clue.

But whoever she was and whatever connection they had was now broken. The girl had broken eye contact, and Uncle Vernon had towed Harry away into the car. Now, Harry was squished between his family's luggage and his cousin Dudley. And all hope of seeing the girl again seemed gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope it wasn't too short. But if it was too short, than do not fear, chapter two should be a bit longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Broomstick**

Professor Snape, when he arrived in Diagon Alley, found the place to be crawling with Hogwarts students. They were literally everywhere he looked, from the store windows to the streets - there were at least three students standing around.

Taking a deep breath, Snape put on his best teacher face. This consisted of a deep scowl at anyone who was not an adult or store employee. He found it got him through the crowds of students quite easily. They didn't want to get in the way of a scowling teacher, after all.

With this freedom, Snape made his way towards one of the places his daughter loved - Quality Quidditch Supplies. In there, he found various things he thought his daughter would enjoy, ranging from the latest in broomstick technology, to the hardest hitting bludgers in the history of Quidditch.

As much as Snape loathed the dangerous sport of Quidditch, he knew his Olive loved it. He was looking at a few charmed helmets (which the sign said were guaranteed to keep the rider safe), when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Professor Snape!" The booming voice of Hagrid assaulted Snape's ears, and he turned sharply to scowl at the large man. "I dinna expect to see you here!"

"Neither did I," Snape replied, putting the helmet he had been examining down on the table. He hoped that the man before him had not seen him do so. Unfortunately, his hope was unwarranted.

"Ah - seems you found what I was looking for," Hagrid said, leaning past Snape and reaching for the helmet he had been looking at. Hagrid turned it over and read the label slowly. "This is just the sort of charm I'll be needin'."

"Really?" Snape said, turning back to the table. "I thought your head was thick enough as it is."

"Hah!" Hagrid laughed, and gave Snape a huge slap on the back. The slap was so hard, that he had to grab onto the table so as not to go toppling over it. "You're always such a kidder, Professor."

"Indeed." Snape said, pulling himself gingerly back up from the table. Why on earth was this man here? And why did he need a helmet? Snape brushed himself off and looked at Hagrid with a single eyebrow raised. "May I ask why you need a Quidditch helmet?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that," Hagrid said glancing around as if someone might be listening in. Snape raised his eyebrow further. "But…" Hagrid leaned in close so he could whisper in Snape's ear. The professor prickled as the man's beard scratched past his face. "Between you an' me, I can tell you that the miracle boy is coming to Hogwarts."

His eyes widening, Snape stared at Hagrid, and didn't even flinch as his beard scratched against his face again. Hagrid smiled at the professor's expression, and patted him, more gently, on his shoulder. Speechless, Snape watched as the man went to pay for his helmet.

It was only several minutes after Hagrid left that the reality began to hit Snape. The miracle boy he'd meant was none other than Harry Potter - it had to be. The boy had survived an attack by Lord Voldemort, thanks to the late Lily Potter, and was, according to Hagrid, a wizard.

"Hey, mister," The voice of a teenaged employee broke Snape out of his trance. Blinking, he turned to look at the speaker. "Are you going to buy something, or stand there and scare off my customers?"

"I was debating which broom to buy," Snape lied, his face becoming a scowling mask. The employee raised his eyebrows and shrugged, content to let Snape stay for a bit longer. Growling curses (as in swear words) under his breath, Snape went to look at the broomsticks. They all looked like death trips to him - but despite what his instincts were telling him - he picked what looked like the most modern one.

With the broom in hand, he went to the check out and paid for the object in question. The employee nodded approvingly at his choice, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Good choice. This is the fastest broom on the market," The man, who looked familiar, said. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His name tag read: Oliver Wood.

"Well, I hope this broom is safe as well as fast," Snape said, handing Oliver a handful of coins. "Otherwise I'll be sueing your store." Oliver laughed as he accepted the coins, assuming that Snape was joking.

"Would you like the broom wrapped?" He asked as he handed Snape the change. The professor considered this, and gave a little nod. "For 1 pound more, I can box it up too."

"Fine." Snape said, and laid some more coins on the counter. He waited impatiently as Oliver wrapped the broom carefully, and then placed it gently in a tissue filled box. He strapped it with twine, and then cast a water proofing spell on it. Then he handed it to Snape.

The professor grabbed it, and started for the door, not bothering to get his receipt.

* * *

As Snape poofed back into his house (there was a Floo Powder chimney nearby in Gringotts Banks), the first thing he noticed was the silence. He had assumed his daughter should be awake by this time.

Glancing at his curtained window, he could see the light shining through the cloth. By this time, usually he could at least hear his daughter breathing. Placing the package he held on the oak dinner table, he went to her room. Tentatively he knocked on her door - and when he got no answer he tested her door's lock.

It was unlocked. Pushing the door open, he slowly walked into his daughter's room, praying that she was all right. His breath caught when he saw her standing, as still as a statue, by her window. She wasn't even breathing as she stared out the window.

"Olivia," Snape said, his throat and mouth suddenly dry. Reaching out, he touched his daughter's shoulder, and sighed in relief as she jumped and broke out of her spell. "Olive?"

Her brown eyes, which looked almost haunted, looked up at him. She'd only glanced at him when she looked back out the window. Curious, Snape looked out as well.

There, he saw the back of a bushy, black haired boy being dragged to his car. From this distance, Snape could not be certain, but the boy bore a striking resemblance to James Potter…

"Olive?" He said, looking back down at his daughter. She was now looking up at him, not as distant as before. "Is there something the matter?"

"No. Nothing's the matter," She said, brushing back a strand of her still tangled red hair. "I was just watching the sun rise."

"It is a beautiful sight," Snape agreed, looking out the window. He watched as the car with the black haired boy drove off, and decided to let the matter drop. Whatever had occurred was unlikely to happen again. At least, Severus Snape hoped and prayed that was the case. However, wherever wizards and witches were concerned - one could never be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Tidings**

After the sun had risen well over the hills to the right of the house, Snape decided he'd better leave his daughter to get changed. Giving her one last look, he left for the door, deciding that he needed to distract himself. He had enough to worry about as it were. Adding to that load would more than likely drive Snape crazy.

As he strode down the hallway, he heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, he knew who it was before he even looked through the peephole. It was Emmaline and Victoria Tiding. They were the ones who owned the in, and Victoria had been married to a wizard before the last Wizarding War. However, due to some dark magic, she didn't remember anything about her husband's magical traits.

Now Emmaline, who was Victoria's daughter, knew all about the magical world. She remembered her father and all the things he'd done. However, whether she possessed magical powers remained to be seen.

"Is Emma here already?" Ollie asked, dashing out of the hallway. She'd dressed quickly, putting on a pair of well worn jeans, a fitting gray T-shirt, and a black cardigan. And her cardigan was buttoned only halfway, which always bothered Snape. Frowning at her cardigan, Snape nodded.

"It would appear so," He said with distaste. Ollie smiled to herself, knowing that the main reason he didn't like the Tidings was because of Victoria. The lady was infatuated with Snape, and she wouldn't stop hitting on him.

Walking past her scowling father, she approached the door. But before she opened it, she peeked through the peephole. It was something her dad was adamant on, seeing as he didn't want her letting in a stranger by mistake.

"What kept you?" Emma asked as soon as the door opened. "I've been waiting here for ages!"

"You're such a drama queen," Ollie said, embracing her best friend. She and Emma were a strange pair of friends, with Ollie being outgoing, tomboyish, and very opinionated, and Emma being just the opposite. All the same, they got along great.

"Severus!" Victoria exclaimed, squeezing past the two girls. "It's so good to see you again!"

"The pleasure is mine," Snape responded through gritted teeth. As much as he disliked Victoria, he put up with her for the sake of Ollie. That, and the fact that Dumbledoor had asked him to keep an eye on her this year until Ollie went to Hogwarts. Then Ms. Tidings would be someone else's problem. "Won't you come in?"

"Silly goose," Victoria gushed, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm already inside!"

"Mum," Emma said, pulling back from Ollie. "Don't forget we're here for Ollie - not for you love interests."

"Indeed." Severus stated, stepping away from Ms. Tidings and heading towards the fridge. Ollie and Emma watched with anticipation as he pulled out a tray of eleven Treacle Tarts. With a little shriek, Emma dragged Ollie to the dark oak table.

"Oh my gosh - it's Treacle Tart!" Emma exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feat. "I haven't had those in -"

"I thought this was supposed to be about me," Ollie said jokingly as she sat down. Emma stuck out her tongue and sat down next to her. "Or were you just saying that?"

"Oh, shut up." Emma said. Snape couldn't help but smirk as he placed the tray down on the table. Then, in a very muggle way, he dug out some candles and put on each of the tarts. Then he lit them with a match.

"You may start singing," Snape said, waving out the last match and tossing onto the counter. He could get rid of it with magic after Victoria left.  
Smiling, Victoria and Emma sang out an out-of-tune Happy Birthday. With a half-smile on her face, Ollie glanced at Emma.

"I think you've gone tone deaf." Ollie said, and Emma gave her a playful shove.

"Just make a wish already!" Emma said with a laugh. Rolling her eyes, Ollie looked back at the Treacle Tarts. There were eleven candles, and wondered what she should wish for...Maybe for her dad to get her a broom? No, that was too simple. Besides, she could buy a broom on her own time. "Ollie…"

"I'm thinking," Ollie said, closing her eyes a minute and letting her mind relax. As she did, the occurrence from earlier that day came into her mind. That boy - she wanted to know more about him. And if she wished for it, one never knew what might happen.

Concentrating her thoughts about the mysterious black haired boy, Ollie blew out all eleven candles with one breath. As the last candle blew out, Ollie felt as if something magical had happened. Not like a magically happy moment, but a more serious magic moment, like her wish was being processed and would actually come true.

But the feeling disappeared when Victoria's voice broke the silence.  
"What did you wish for?" She asked, and both Emma and Ollie looked at her with shocked faces. "What?"

"You never tell anyone what you wish for," Emma said. "It's common knowledge that if you do - your wish will never come true."

"And I really want my wish to come true," Ollie added, and then instantly wished she could take it back. Snape's eyebrows both went up, and she could tell he wanted to ask. But he held his tongue, thankfully. Ollie really didn't want her dad asking her what she wished for. His reaction would be over the roof.

"Oooo," Victoria commented, going to stand beside Snape. She wrapped another arm around him and put her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't that make you curious, my black knight?"

"Madam, I have no wish to comment," Snape said, slipping out of Victoria's arms again. To avoid her, he picked up Olivia's parcel and came around to hand it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," Ollie said, taking the package from him with care. She had to stand to accept it, as it was huge. And even then, she had to place it on the table before she unwrapped it.

Emma moved the Treacle Tart tray as Ollie lay the package down on the table. Then she took a little time to take the parcel in. Whatever he'd gotten her was in a cream colored box, and tied with brown twine. And it was so huge - Ollie would have thought it was a broomstick!

But she knew her dad too well. He'd never get her a broomstick. I mean, he hated Quidditch, and hated even more the thought of her participating in such a sport. He'd made that clear to her throughout the years.

But as she undid the twine and opened the box, her doubts were squashed. There, sitting amongst sparkling brown tissue paper, was a broomstick. Only it wasn't just any broomstick - it was the fastest broom to date!  
"What is it?"Emma asked, peering into the box. When she got sight of the broom, Emma's eyes grew wide as saucers. "That can't be…"

"It is!" Ollie exclaimed as she took the broom out. It was sleek, and shiny, and smelled of fresh wood. Tenderly running a hand along the handlebar, she imagined herself flying on it, and wondered how fast she could go.

"A broomstick?" Victoria asked, very much stunned. "Who on Earth gives their daughter a broomstick for her birthday?"

"A very loving one," Ollie said, putting her treasure aside and giving her father a bear hug. Snape wasn't one for very outward displays of affection, but he allowed Ollie to give him hugs and what not when they were alone. And sometimes when there were guests over - this being one of those occasions. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'm glad you're happy," Snape said, giving Olive a quick squeeze. "Of course you must realize that you're not to get hurt while riding that. Nor will you ride it in any way that may inflict harm on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes." Ollie said, letting go of him and turning back to the broomstick. "I won't get hurt while riding it. Probably."

"What was that?" Snape asked, reaching for Ollie's shoulder. Victoria managed to get her hand in the way, however, and Snape found himself grabbing onto the lady.

"Why, Severus - you sly dog…" She said seductively. Ollie glanced back at the two and broke into a grin. Grabbing Emma's hand, she dragged her friend outside, eager to try out her broom.

"See you later, dad," Ollie called over her shoulder as the two girls dashed outside. "Emma and I are going to go exploring."

"Be careful!" Snape's voice shouted as Ollie closed the door. When it was safely closed, the two girls burst out giggling as they climbed down the little stairwell that led up to their house. It was built on top of a row of apartment buildings, and many people came and went from the apartments. Which was why Emma was her best friend - no other kids ever stay around long enough for Ollie to get to know them.

And since they were best friends, they often did things in secret. Such as watching movies over at Emma's house without Severus knowing. He didn't much like muggle movies, nor did he want Ollie watching many of them. But Ollie did so anyway, because she lived in the muggle world as well as the wizarding one.

Now, however, she and Emma were going to do something else. Or at least Ollie was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update - with all that's been going on the world, I've been a little side tracked. Thank you all for the reviews - I appreciate them! (Also, I'm working on chapter four, but it may be a week or two before I finish it).**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Voice**

"He got you a broom?" Emma asked in shock as the two of them headed outside. Smiling, Ollie nodded. It was as much as a surprise to her as it was for Emma.

"I never thought he'd get me one," Ollie said, holding the Nimbus with reverence. Glancing over at the large field across the street, she gestured for Emma to follow her. "C'mon, let's go try it out."

"What?" Emma asked, her eyes going wide again. "I don't know how to ride a broom!"

"Don't worry," Ollie said, grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her towards the grassy hills. "Madam Hooch taught me last year."

"Madam who?" Emma asked, keeping pace with her friend.

"Madam Hooch. She's a professor at Hogwarts," Ollie said, glancing back at the house. She didn't see anyone around. But just to be safe, she'd take Emma behind this last hill before she showed her.

"You've been to Hogwarts?" Emma asked in surprise. Ollie nodded.

"Yeah. Dad had some business to do, and since you and your mum were on vacation, he took me with him."

"Lucky!" Emma exclaimed as they entered the valley between hills. Ollie gave a shrug.

"I guess," She said, Placing her broom on the ground. She couldn't wait to ride it. "I've been there other times too. Honestly it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?!" Emma exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's Hogwarts for Merlins sake!"

Ollie glanced up at her friend with a little smirk. Hogwarts really that big a deal to Ollie, she'd been there so many times before. She'd roamed every hall, crept through every hidden passage, and spent time with every teacher.

It was like a second home for her. A place that she loved, and sometimes took for granted.

"Emma, you've got to remember my dad's a Proffesor at Hogwarts. It's really not a big deal to me going there - it's like a part of life," Ollie said, reaching a hand over her broom. It flew up into her hand without her even saying "Up".

"You are so lucky Olivia Snape." Emma said.

"Thanks," Ollie said, mounting her broom. "Now, watch as I show you how to properly ride a broom. It's just like riding a horse bear back, with a pair of stirrups."

"Does a broomstick buck like a horse too?" Emma asked. Ollie shook her head as she pushed off of the ground. She was several feet off the ground, high enough that her feet weren't touching the ground, and low enough so she wouldn't be seem by muggles. Or her father.

"Only if you don't know how to control, or if it's been cursed." Ollie said, unable to hold back a smile.

"That's comforting," Emma said sarcastically. She eyed Ollie's broom worriedly as Ollie coaxed the broom in slow circles around her friend.

"Really, it's nothing to be worried about," Ollie said, letting go of her broom stick and sitting up on it. "See?"

"All I see is disaster waiting to happen," Emma said, uneasily watching the broomstick fly around her. "I don't think you should be doing this - if you dad sees -"

"How is he going to see me when he's back at the house?" Ollie asked. Nonetheless, she glanced back the way they'd come. She didn't' see any sign of her father, but that didn't mean he wasn't on his way.

"You know how much my mum drives him crazy," Emma said, and Ollie reluctantly brought the broomstick down.

"Maybe you're right." Ollie agreed, unmounting her broom and tucking it under her arm. "Maybe we should be playing some globstones or something."

"Or, we could go back to my house and you can open my present," Emma said with a large smile. Ollie thought about it a moment...maybe that would be better….I mean if her dad saw her he'd probably make her wait a year before she went to Hogwarts.

"Maybe you're right," Ollie said, guiding the broom back down to the Earth. No sooner did her feet touch the ground than she heard what sounded like the sliver of a voice saying "Ollie…"

"Who said that?" Ollie asked, getting off her broom and looking around. Emma gave her friend a skeptical look and then looked around the area.

"I don't hear anything," She said.

"But, there was a voice," Ollie said, turning to Emma. "I was sure I heard someone say my name…"

"Maybe it was your dad," Emma said, heading over the hill. "You know how my mum can be...she drives him nutty."

"True," Ollie agreed, following after her friend. Despite what Emma said, Ollie was sure that what she'd heard wasn't the voice of her dad. It had sounded...weaker than him, and different. "But I still don't think it was him."

"It could have been the wind," Emma said. Ollie gave her a look. Today there was absolutely no wind. None. At all.

"Yeah. Sure. The absent wind called my name."

"Well, it sounds saner than you hearing voices," Emma replied, glancing back at her. "I mean, really, Ollie - hearing voices is never good…"

Ollie didn't respond. She was too busy mulling over all the strange things that had happened today. First, there was that weird thing with the black haired boy this morning. Then, her dad got her a broomstick. And now...she'd heard someone calling her name…

"Today just keeps getting weirder…" Ollie muttered, to herself as she and Emma arrived at the top of the hill.

"What's that?" Emma asked, turning to her friend. Ollie shook her head, wishing, yet again, that her dad would let her cut her hair. It was so not doing anything to improve her mood.

"Nothing." Ollie said, starting back for the house. Emma regarded Ollie for a moment...debating what to do.

"You know, I don't think you opened my present," Emma said, hoping to lighten the mood. Ollie glanced up at her.

"No, I don't suppose I have," She said. Emma broke into a smile and grabbed Ollie's hand, dragging her back to the house. With a smile, Ollie let her friend take her back towards home.

But even as she approached home, she couldn't' shake the feeling that the voice she'd heard was an omen…

As Emma pulled her off the grass and onto the concrete of the parking lot - she shivered a moment. It felt as if...something cold had just let go of her. Turning around, she looked back at the rolling hills.

"Ollie - come one," Emma said, pulling Ollie back to her house. "If we stay out here any longer it'll be tomorrow by the time you open my present!"

"Coming," Ollie said, turning back and trying to forget the feeling. But it would not disappear...it felt like someone was watching her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I thought I had several months back but...it appears I haven't. I'm going to try and keep updating this story as much as I can, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate this week...and the rest of these month, actually...but I'll work on updating. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. Also, next chapter I plan on doing a time-skip to move the story along - so Ollie will be getting to Hogwarts pretty quickly. And I can't wait for that, because writing about Ollie at Hogwarts will be a lot easier than writing about her at home.**


End file.
